


Sidon's Diary

by balimaria



Series: Sidlink Stuff [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, Some Mipha Angst For Good Measure, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Sidon writes a bit about his life.





	Sidon's Diary

March Sixteenth  
10 PM  
Zora's Domain

 

I have always thought it silly, to write down random thoughts with no real order. Pointless, even, as paper never seems to last in a domain filled with water. And yet I find myself doing so anyways. I don't really have an excuse for my sudden change of heart, but I suppose it might have something to do with Father uncovering my sister Mipha's diary, which I have just read. 

…I think I shall turn in for the night. It is getting late anyways, and I have heard from Gaddison that Link, the Hylian champion, is going to be visiting once more tomorrow afternoon. I shall, as ever, eagerly await his arrival!

 

March Seventeenth  
8 PM  
Zora's Domain 

 

What a pleasant afternoon! I am sure that I shall not forget this day in a hurry. Link came today to the domain at about 1:10 and stayed till only an hour or so ago!  
Officially, he came to make a request to my father, but I am hoping that perhaps he had more of a reason than that. We only had the chance to talk for about three hours, so I am unsure. I hesitantly wonder if he simply had the spare time, or if he made time just to be around me. I find myself hoping it is the latter.

 

March Seventeenth  
11 PM  
Veiled Falls

 

I know that I really ought to be asleep by now, but I have been kept awake by my thoughts of today. I have come to Veiled Falls, a waterfall just outside the domain, hoping I could find some solace here. But I am simply more awake than ever! How does the Hylian champion have such an effect on me?

It reminds me of the time my sister Mipha told me a story about my father. How he had single handedly taken on an active guardian and won! Admittedly, I did not sleep much that night. I kept thinking about how much I wanted to do something like that. How I would protect and defend the domain with my life when I was king, and even before then too! Eventually my sister calmed me, telling me that she would show me how to use a spear in the morning.  
I wish she were still here now, so that she could quell my thoughts like she used to.

 

March Eighteenth  
6 AM  
Zora's Domain

 

Today Father told me that I am to go check on Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I cannot see why, though. Ruta moved back down to the East Reservoir Lake after firing upon the Calamity and has not moved since! But alas, I am in no position to refuse my father's orders, so I shall go anyways. At the very least it will give me some time away from the domain, which I have been lacking lately. I think that I shall bring this diary with me, so that I can write upon my thoughts in a more secluded location.

 

March Nineteenth  
8 AM  
Divine Beast Vah Ruta

 

Currently I write seated upon Vah Ruta's trunk. My sister wrote about this spot in her diary. Apparently, she and Link had sat here just days before the Calamity. She had planned to give him the Zora Armor she had most lovingly crafted that day. I suppose she couldn't find the courage, though. The thought saddens me now, as I know that Link barely remembers her. I think she would be devastated to see how… detached he has become. She truly loved Link, and it only makes her death all the more saddening that that love went unrequited.

Now that I am alone, I wonder if I am doomed to fall into the same pit as my sister. But I cannot help it! The Hylian champion has done so much for me! Not only did he conquer Vah Ruta and avenge my sister, but he continues to visit Zora's Domain, even now! He drives me crazy! You can never tell what he is feeling! 

I should get back to the domain now. My mind is driving me crazy.

 

April First  
8:30 PM  
Zora's Domain

 

I am aware that it has been a rather long while since I last wrote here, but I needed some time to think things through. Alas, I do not believe I am quite ready to document those thoughts. But that time will surely come soon enough.

Today I had a day off, and I spent it helping a friend of mine restore the Zora stone monuments. They do tell some rather interesting tales and history about our domain! I have even heard that they made one about myself, though for some reason I have never seen it. I shall have to go look for it sometime. There was also one about the guardian that my father fought, almost word for word with what Mipha told me! She didn't even come up with the words herself. Although, now that I think about it, she probably only told me it to get me to go to sleep. Too bad it had the opposite effect!

Thinking about Mipha reminds me of the Zora Armor she made for Link. Although he does wear it, I do not think he really understands it's full meaning. I guess it is simply another effect of his amnesia. 

I hate to leave this entry off on a sad note, so I will say that I have been invited to visit Princess- or should I say Queen- Zelda at Hyrule castle tomorrow. I do not know what she has in store for me, but I do know that no matter what I will be happy to see my good friend again after such long months.

 

April Second  
12 PM  
Hyrule Castle

 

What an exciting meeting! Not long after I arrived, dear Zelda introduced me to the other people that had helped Link on his quest. (P.S Link was also there!!!) They were very different individuals, I must say. There was a Rito named Teba, who was very mature but also a bit compulsive. Along with him was a Goron named Yunobo. The poor thing looked about ready to flee the castle for nerves! And guess what? The last person was the Gerudo chief Riju! I never imagined her to be so young, though that does not mean that she is not incredibly competent. I do hope I made good impressions on them. Although, I am afraid I rather scared the poor Goron…

But that is not even the most exciting news. Once the meeting disbanded, I worked up the courage to go ask Link if maybe he wanted to come with me to visit Zora's Domain. And guess what? He said that he would have to go ask Zelda, but if she was okay with it he would love to!

That brings me to now. I am waiting just outside the Sanctum for Link's final answer. I pray that Zelda is feeling a bit more lenient today!

 

April Second  
1:30 PM  
Zora's Domain 

 

Zelda happily agreed! She insisted on bringing transportation for us, but I insisted that she needn't bother. I asked Link if he was okay with me carrying him up to the domain, and he told me that was fine. He even said along the way that it reminded him of Vah Ruta. I was unsure if he said it with fondness or not, so I did not know how to answer. It was rather embarrassing, to say the least.

But that does not matter now! We are here together in the domain, and there is no official business in sight! Right now, I plan on taking him up to Lulu Lake, mostly because I heard he really liked Fleet Lotus flowers. I am hoping that being around something he likes might help him open up a bit. And if the flowers don't work, then I hope that I will be enough.


End file.
